


Don't Kiss and Tell

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka admits to stein her feelings and now he wrestles with feelings he didn't know he had. It comes down to, do you kiss an tell?</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss and Tell

Maka fussed with her skirt, tugging on it she tried to look notable. She then adjusted her tie, feeling like she was choking though she wasn’t, her nerves were getting to her. In her other arm she clutched a book, looking down the stairs to her teacher as the other students began to leave the room. Soul led the way down the steps but didn’t get too far before turning to her and asking, “the gang is heading to the court after school, you gonna come?” Maka pursed her lips and shook her head, losing her voice to her nerves, watching the teacher as he jabbed another scalpel into the table keeping his paperwork in place. Soul hears the twang of the blade and glances over. “like they’re gonna go anywhere. I don’t care how smart he is he’s still creepy” Soul shuddered. He then looked back at Maka noticing something was off. “You’re staying after for tutoring again aren’t you? I can’t believe the almighty Maka needs tutoring. So uncool” he shook his head and it made Maka snap back a bit.

“Hey! Even I struggle at times!” Hugging her book tighter to her chest she looked down at Soul in irritation “I’m not perfect you know!”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’ll see you at home ok”

Soul waved as he joined the other student on the way out. With a click soon the door was closed and the room was quiet. Maka had yet to move now trembling in her tube socks. From below the teacher began to speak aloud to himself. “Ah, the day is done and now time for the fun part, grading…” He sighed with sarcasm reaching into his pockets. In one hand a red marker in the other a handful of scalpels. Maka wondered how he was somehow able to pull an endless supply. Quickly he marked the passing students with the marker. Then he stood back and started to toss the blades at the table like darts “Fail, fail, epic fail, total fail…”

Maka finally got the courage to approach, her cheeks beginning to flush. She cast her apple green eyes to the floor, teasing a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face behind her ear. She had to agree with Soul though. He was more like a specter or poltergeist than a teacher, his knack for mischief rivaling his ability to teach. She stood shyly a few feet away, her heart starting to race waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her and it would be too soon. With a snap, the specter’s eyes flashed to where she stood, his glasses glistening as a smile stretched across his face. With a sweep of his hand he collected all his scalpels that stuck into the wood and placed them in a drawer in his desk. With the other hand he pushed the paper down to the far end of the wooden surface before seating himself into his chair. Maka watched as his demeanor changed from his sarcastic humorous side to a more mature calm. He then crossed one leg over the other putting his fingertips together as if to prospect his quivering student who reluctantly approached him.

“Yes my dear. How may I help you today?”

Maka swallowed hard trying not to look down and fighting not to look away but did anyway. The strand she swept from her face fell again and she tried to brush it away but would not stay. “uh um.. I.. I-I n-“

To her surprise  a set of fingers blocked her shaking hand, delicately seizing the strand before the finger danced over the top of her ear tucking the strand safely behind. Looking up into striking hazel green eyes she practically choked, losing her breath as he finished her sentence.

“Need help again?”

As swiftly as he had leaned in he settled back into his chair again, Maka stealing her breath back as if he had stolen it in that moment. She made motion to open her mouth and speak but he interrupted again.

“I don’t quite get it Maka. You are the brightest student I have in my class and you learn so quickly. But for the last month you have been exhibiting behaviors unusual to you. Well, its been longer than that but not to this level of which I am now concerned. Has something happened? Like your dad?-“

“It’s NOT my DAD!” Maka shouted but froze in fear before composing herself enough to speak again. It was low and soft “it’s not, it’s something else. I’ve just been… having a hard time focusing..”

Stein raised his brows growing more concerned for his favorite pupil. Kindly he scooted his chair back just a bit and patted his desk “that’s not like you. Here have a seat and let’s talk about what’s bothering you.”

Maka hesitantly made her way to the desk practically tripping on her nerves. She hopped up on the desk placing her books behind her, her gaze not able to look her teacher in the eye. His presence was soft and fleeting yet is haunting and prominent. His energy swirled around them like air that made him seem like a ghost. Snapping her out of her thoughts his hands came up around her neck making her jump.

“It’s ok.. relax”

His fingertips teased loose her neck tie which he generously slackened.

“Now tell me, what’s going on the head of yours.”

For what seemed like hours Maka unloaded, lies and lies not able to really say what was going on. His eyes penetrated her little body, studying her. She fussed with her clothes feeling as if he had x-ray vision, tugging, pulling, blushing hoping he couldn’t see through her. Truth was, she loved him. She didn’t realize it then, but from the moment he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, lifting her shirt to mark his lines for incision which actually left marks on her heart. Thinking it was fear, it followed her for days and weeks and months now years. She figured it out. It’s a deep gut feeling, burning, warm, making her ribs tingle and chills running down her spine. Unable to breathe, heart racing, she figured it was love.

Stein continued to watch her intently, not making so much as a nod or sound, just listening. His eyes never left her, and he sat with the utmost patience as is eager to hear her complaints and worries. It felt good to have his undivided attention and as uncomfortable as it was she felt even better being at the center of his gaze. When Maka finally ran out of stories to tell there was a silence. Not long but long enough for Maka to feel a kind of guilt. Stein gave a sigh though his focus had yet to waiver.

“that’s all very concerning but… when are you going to tell me the truth?”

Maka began to panic, her heart starting to pound. Her lies, her clothes, her skin were not thick enough to cover up her true feelings.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth. You can tell me anything.”

Maka could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, skin hot. She slipped off her jacket beginning to figit on her spot on the desk. Even though her tie was loosened she still felt as if it were choking her. Tugging on it she popped open a few buttons on her shirt, speaking as if ready to cry.

“can you keep a secret?”

Stein nodded “yes  I can- Maka!?”

Stein’s eyes widened as his student hopped off his desk and clambered onto his lap. Gripping on to his lab coat she pulled herself close, her plush pink lips only inches from the ghost she had captured. He tried to lean back away from her but she had a strong grip, her sweet smell starting to waft up specter’s nose. Her heat warming him he began to feel a kind of fear he never felt before. “Maka what are you-” She pressed her small body against him and he made a gasp in complaint but not quite. His face started to flush, a feeling he hadn’t had before, if not in a long time. His heart thudded against his ribs in rhythm with hers, his intrepid nature crumbling under the unusual pressure. She was so petit but her energy pressed down on his, her body against his. He felt her trembling and how he suddenly felt this need to hold her.

“Professor… I think… I love you”

She released one side of his coat to stroke the steal bolt the protruded from his head, slowly ticking, trailing down to his ear, then smoothly tracing along his jawline, bringing his chin up. Her other hand grasped his hand and forced it up her shirt onto her stomach.

“it used to scare me… the thought of you cutting me open, turning my skin from silk to sand paper. As much as it frightens me, I am drawn to you so deeply, I can’t escape even if I wanted to. Being under your sight is like being under a knife, or like a butterfly under a pin. No matter how much I wriggle, no matter how much squirm I’m trapped. I’m entangled in your web and… I like it, I want it…so much. I know it might hurt but the thought of cutting me open… I know turns you on…”

Stein shivered, soft skin on his palm, finger pads touching the bottom of her bra. He remembered the moment they first met, black marker running the length of her abdomen, her body trembling, screaming. He never intended to harm her, but there is always something so intimate in studying… dissecting a subject. Getting down to her skin made him release an uncomfortable groan. His conscience clawed at the back of his brain. ‘Stop. Stop. Stop. This is wrong!’ His mind knew what was happing was not right but he also wanted to dig his nails in and keep her from ever leaving. He growled under his breath placing his free hand on her side, feeling the flutter of her little heart. Her lips closing in Maka whispered “I promise… if you kiss me I won’t tell…”

ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…

Just has her lips were to brush his, Stein seized the girl around her ribcage and lifted her into the air. Fear crossed Maka’s face, eyes wide, filling with tears. As swift as he was, Stein was surprisingly gentle, setting her down and clumsily stepping back almost tripping on his chair. He looked at her, body shaking as he was at a loss for words. ‘what happened’ he asked himself, staring into Maka’s devastated face. He then turned his gaze to his unsteady hand still warm from touching her skin.

“M-maka… t-this is.. not.. ok. I… I can’t…”

Maka began to sob “but you said! You said you could keep a secret!”

“I didn’t say I could do this…”

“I don’t understand…”

“no.”

“Professor!?”

“No! … Maka…”

Disoriented Stein storms passed her, bumping into her small frame. She collapses watching him as he flew passed her. He slammed against the door, half collapsing on it. He looked back at her beautiful green eyes glittering, sitting there reaching for him. The ghost slipped through the door like a breath of air and disappeared from site.

 

Stein snaked inside the door of his room before spinning around to slam it behind him. He pressed his body against the door panting, bracing as if his guilt were trying to break through wood. The pounding of his heart seemed to rattle the door as if a punisher were knocking to retaliate against him. He still wasn’t sure what happened.  It started as a counseling session, trying to console his favorite student then to a scene out of teen romance.

“what has gotten into that girl?”

He started to reexamine the situation, mentally cutting it apart. Had he missed something? Were there signs before? Were there particular clues that would have revealed what happened just minutes ago? Besides her unease and neediness she was fairly good at hiding her feelings. Stein felt foolish. With his intelligence, this is not something he would normally miss. How could he miss it? He then began to reexamine himself. He stepped away from the door, heart still pounding behind it with penitence. Raising his hands to his head he began ruffling his hair “where did I go wrong?” he growled. Closing his eyes tightly he started at the beginning.

‘Think back, think back’

In his mind he relived the past year, from the streak of a black marker, to battle, to dissection and repair, to classrooms and summer days, they had gotten so close. Hard times, good times they shared in both becoming a kind of friendship. The warmth he felt from the kids he watched over was void in his own childhood. Maybe that’s why he became so desperate to cut apart and examine the world, what makes things tick.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He began to twist the bolt on the side of his head, a smile stretching across his face as a laugh began to emerge from his throat. Just as he was about to lose himself into his hysterics he stopped, seeing Maka’s smile, her laugh like the tickling of a little bell. She brought him back… She always brought him back. From the madness… from himself… He then realized the further attachment he had. How whenever he touched her he felt calm, her smile full of reassurance, when she grabbed his arm he felt like he was no longer lost even though he didn’t know where he was being pulled to. He just accepted it, he didn’t examine it, didn’t dwell on it, he just let it be. Maybe… that’s why he didn’t notice. Despite his wackiness, once she got to know him she never flinched, never doubted, and his need to tear things apart dwindled down because the need was not often there. He was safe and content.

He placed his palms on his desk, staring down at the grooves he had made with his knives. Tracing one deep one with his fingers, he remembered this one was for her. How he wanted to cut her apart, though no intention to,  just his scientific mind at work, and now his heart…

“oh Maka…Please tell me… what is this feeling…”

 

 

Maka shifted through the text books on her table, her fingers dancing across the pages to find here elusive subject. She couldn’t help but sigh for Stein had not appeared in class for the last few days making it hard for her to concentrate. She regretted her actions, ruining what little friendship they had had. One thing she did learn from her dad is to not dwell on pain too long, especially in a relationship. It will just bring you down. Nothing she could do to fix what happened, her head dropping to rest against the pages of her book. “Come on Maka, if your love was meant to be, it will come back” shaking her head she resumed her reading. Eyes zig zagging back and forth, so fixated on her goal she didn’t seem to sense the shadow creeping up on her amidst the candle light. Like a wisp of smoke a voice came through the darkness, causing the candle to flicker and waver but only for a moment.

“What are you doing there..”

The figure glided next to her, towering over her, one hand on her shoulder, the other on the table, ever so gently settling like the presence of a ghost. Whipping her head around, Maka looked up to see the silver haired specter with lenses painted in reflected flames, his usual smirk stretching across his face. She swallowed hard not knowing what his intentions were. “N-nothing really,” She stammered “j-just some reading.” She then gave a nervous giggle, not knowing what to expect, because when she last left him he was truly shaken. She brought her book closer to her face trying to seem inconspicuous but she knew all too well that he was too intelligent to be tricked by such a weak cover up. The specter leaned in close, cheek to cheek, almost brushing skin as Maka desperately tried to return to her reading, hoping he would just figure her out and leave. She already was rejected once, she couldn’t handle it again or any other negative reaction he could offer her instead. Stein hauntingly pushed the book away, down towards the table till the spine of it touched the polished wood.

“Just reading, I was sure that my best student wouldn’t be just reading. Maybe studying, sounds a little more convincing don’t you think?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m studying. I-I just call it reading because I like to read, you know I love books right and Studying just makes it sound like work.. it’s not work if you like it right?”

Maka began to grow nervous, feeling like she was rambling, her skin beginning to tingle uncomfortably. The specter let his hands slide over hers from its spot on the table while the other hand snaked from her shoulder to around her throat, fingers closing around her jaw. Maka froze becoming incredibly tense. It felt as if the flame of the candle was radiating more heat, swathing her in a wave starting from the breath on her neck.

“you can like your work…”

The specters lips pressed against the side of her neck, his hand squeezing hers.

“for instance I-“ He then kissed a little closer to her ear “love-” kissing her earlobe “my work.” Last kiss on her temple. Maka began to wimper a bit, face flushing a light pink. Little droplets of sweat beginning to form on her brow. The ghost’s hand worked its way up from her hand, along her arm, gently running down her side.

“w-why” She stammered.

The specter gave a light chuckle. “I get to see my favorite student everyday… you…” He then gently slid his arms around her tiny waist in a tender embrace. “I promise if you kiss me… I won’t tell…”

Maka’s eyes grew wide. Those were her words, the words she said to him only days before.  What was he saying? Did he accept her feelings? She swallowed again, hard “you promise?” The silver hair specter then slowly turned her chair to face him as he knelt before her.

“if you promise to let me kiss you back..”

Then there lips touched.


End file.
